


Holiday Spirit

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [16]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ash is not a nice person, Gen, Humans Are Weird, Sebastian almost blows his cover, demoning is difficult, everyone tries really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't behoove a Phantomhive butler to not be able to answer every question he is asked. That means he sometimes has to do research.<br/>(Alternatively: Sebastian tries and fails to figure out the true meaning of Christmas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

Sometimes passing for human was difficult. For instance, the demon could not really wrap his head around holidays and the deeper meanings thereof. His master was of little to no help in the matter, though that wasn’t really surprising. That the other servants couldn’t articulate why holidays were celebrated and why they were something more than excuses to eat more than was healthy and receive gifts was rather less expected and more annoying. Well, he couldn’t expect much from the likes of Finny, really, but the other two were moderately socialized adults. Evidently it was beyond them, though. He really didn’t want to ask Grell...  
  
“I figure it’s an excuse for par~ties~ and things,” said Grell, dangling from a window at an impossible angle. “And I can usually get away with sticking mistletoe in places~! It sucks though~ we don’t even get time off~”  
  
“... Why would you get time off?” asked the demon. Grell shrugged.  
  
“How would I know? I just figure everyone else is doing it...” So, there was not much to be gained there. Not that he had originally expected there to be. Grell was about as competent with emotional things as he was.  
  
The whole matter was quite impossible. Most people could be placated with talk of traditions and vague matters faith and the like, but the demon knew he was not most people. Neither, he thought with some amusement, was the one who had put him onto this ridiculous quest for a definition. Perhaps it would be best to ask someone else who was... different.  
  
“You are a faithful man, are you not, Mr. Landers?” he asked, smiling politely at the Queen’s messenger.  
  
“Certainly,” the other replied, fiddling uncomfortably with a lock of his white hair. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Then, surely you will be better equipped than I am to explain the origins and rationale of our holidays to a foreigner,” said the demon, hoping rather vehemently that he sounded arrogant rather than at his wits end.  
  
“... Pagan rituals and the compromises of the church in bygone years,” replied the Queen’s messenger after a long pause. “And also probably filthy consumerism. Is that not sufficient?”  
  
“I think,” said the demon with a sigh, “That I will just buy him a Bible and see what he does with it.”  
  
“Perhaps you should read one as well, Mr. Butler,” the Queen’s messenger muttered. The demon pretended not to have heard him and halfheartedly shoved a plate of mutilated gingerbread men at him instead.


End file.
